


Wayhaught

by Wayhaught91



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lesbians, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonnaearp, love is love, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught91/pseuds/Wayhaught91
Summary: A au where Nicole and Waverly meet online.





	1. Online.

It was just another cold winters day in good old Purgatory, the townies were just getting up to start their day. The youngest Earp Waverly worked at the diner down town, her and her best friend Theo bought the store together and they've been working for a good couple of years now. Everyone seemed to like their coffee and the food Waverly would make; heck it was better than working at shorty's, the brunette didn't want that life anymore and wanted to try something different.

Sitting up on her bed she stretched then looked around the room, her and champ had just bought a house together so there was still boxes around the place. When Waverly had the time she would place everything away, since champ never helped with that kinda stuff. Yes I Waverly Earp, am still with champ, who knew right? We were both high school sweethearts and prom king and Queen. It was supposed to be a happily ever after; but if anyone could read her mind... she was definitely not happy. 

She hadn't been for a long time, champ didn't want kids and she did, champ didn't want to explore the word. She did, she wanted to put all her languages to the test. But he wanted to stay put. God Waverly wished he'd just take her away for one weekend... one weekend away without the drinking with his friends and coming home drunk. But that was wishful thinking. 

A small sigh left her sweet lips and she grabbed her phone off the bedside table, clicking onto her social media the brunette laid back down on her bed and scrolled through her page. Seeing most of her friends were away on holidays she liked all those photos before she moved to the friends request and messages. Waverly always had over a hundred messages in her message requests, from creeps and people who she didn't know. After deleting some she came across one that stood out.

"Nicole Haught?"

The name rolled off her tongue and she read over the message a few times which said just a simple. "Hi." Maybe it was a accident? But then when she checked her friends request there was one from the woman. Who was this woman? Why did she try and contact her? Have they met before? a thousand thoughts went through the girls head and she accidentally accepted the request before she declined it. "Shit shit.." she scolded herself and went to delete the woman, but once she was on Nicole's page she stopped. Seeing the red hair and dimples made her smile. Oh and they had two mutual friends, wynonna her sister and dolls. 

I guess it wasn't totally a random add if this Nicole knew her sister? Waverly clicked back into the message and started to reply..

(( Waverly is typing...))

"Hi there, sorry I know this sounds rude. But I don't know you but you know my sister...?"

After reading over the message she sent and watched the icon saying it had been delivered, her eyes widened seeing the woman was online. She quickly set her status to away and took a deep breath, this was too overwhelming for the younger Earp.

Waverly got up from the bed and did her usual morning routine in the bathroom, showered and got ready for the day. After brushing her hair the brunette changed into her jeans and a white blouse. Sometimes she was glad champ left for work before she even woke up so she had the morning to herself. Sitting back on the bed she replied to theo saying she would be there soon and went back onto her Facebook page; seeing there was a message from Nicole she clicked on the message.

(( Nicole is typing ...))

"Hi! Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you or anything, I'm friends with dolls actually we work together! I met your sister at a work thing a year ago. I hope you are both doing well!! And not weird that I just hoped you are doing well when I don't actually know you.. sorry, I'm rambling... yeah. I'm Nicole :)"

The brunette laughed softly and read over the message, she thought it was cute how the girl fumbled over her words even on a text. Wait Waverly she's not cute, you have a boyfriend and are happily taken! Rolling her eyes she pursed her lips, she works with Dolls? So she's in the police force... hmm, champ always wanted to get a job with the police but he always failed the exam. 

(( Waverly is typing...))

You didn't scare me! (Total lie) Dolls huh? He's actually a nice guy! I got to know him pretty well when he and wynonna were working here last year. Tell the guy I said hello! I'm doing well, I haven't heard from wynonna but that's normal. It's not weird! I ramble all the time. Hey Nicole I'm Waverly. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?:)"


	2. Online 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au where Waverly and Nicole meet online.

(( Nicole is typing...))

I’m Actually all over the place at the moment, I don’t actually have a place to call home... as sad as that sounds, but I like to travel and I’m currently in New York! Dolls tells me your in purgatory? He says we might be coming there in a couple of weeks! Maybe we can catch up, so this online thing isn’t completely awkward...what are your plans for the day? Nic x

Waverly read over the message a couple of times, it saddened her that Nicole didn’t actually have a place to call home? But she sounded like she’s having fun travelling the world. God she’s so lucky... the brunette thought to herself. Sitting back down on the bed she started to type her reply..

(( Waverly is typing...))

That’s so sad you don’t have a place to call home :( but traveling does sound exciting!! I really want to travel but my boyfriend wants to stay in town... New York? Wow! Take a lot of pictures so I can look at them when you come to Purgatory!! :) yes we should definitely catch up, I’d like that. My plans? Oh... I actually have to get to work soon.. Theo is going to have my ass if I’m late. Which I’m never; what are your plans? Waves x

It had caught her off guard when Nicole asked what her plans for the day were, champ didn’t even ask her anymore. He just assumed she was working then they’d meet up later like they always did. 

**

Later that night Waverly finished work at the small diner, Theo left early and she was closing up the store. Turning out the light she grabbed her bag and phone, shutting the door and locking it with her key. They had been really busy today and Waverly was run off her feet. She didn’t even have a moment to check her phone, she had wondered if Nicole had sent her a reply. There she was again... thinking of some woman who she had never met, hoping she had replied... stop it... she scolded herself and walked over to her Jeep, jumping in she tossed her bag into the backseat and turning on the car so the vehicle could heat up; rubbing her hands together the brunette unlocked her phone and smiled seeing there was a message waiting for her...

(( Nicole is typing...))

Don’t be sad please! I never wanted you to be sad, be happy. I love traveling so it’s okay :) it’s so amazing and such a good experience.! It’s a bummer you can’t just sneak away and travel. I’m certain you’d love it :) yes New York! I’ll definitely take a lot of pictures for you, I already have when Dolls and I went sightseeing when we finished work! I hope you have a good day at work, what do you do? If I may ask? I just got home from sightseeing with Dolls and we had pizza and a beer then called it a night, I’m actually in bed right now with my doggie! Probably should sleep soon...   
nic x

(( Waverly is typing....))

Okay okay I won’t be sad! I’ve heard all my friends saying traveling is amazing and maybe I’ll just leave one weekend and never come back ;) so so tempting some days. Awe it sounds like you are having a amazing time! You and dolls? He went with you? I hope you took pictures with him in it for proof! :D I did thank you, it was actually really busy and I didn’t have a minute to sit down. I own a diner with my best friend, we sell coffee and little things I bake before we open. You have a dog? I love dogs!! Will you bring them to Purgatory with you? I hope you have a good sleep I’m not sure if you are sleeping already but sleep well :)   
Waves x

** 

Before she knew it it was just after 7pm, champ would be wondering where she was. Though he never texted. Waverly drove to shorty’s and spent the rest of the night with champ and his drunk friends. Thoughts of Nicole were on her mind


	3. Online 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Nicole and Waverly meet online

Nicole’s POV;

Hearing the alarm of her phone go off she groaned and rolled over on the bed, cuddling her pillow and almost went back to sleep, that was until her phone buzzed again letting her know it was time to get up. “Okay okay I’m up...” She grumbled and grabbed her phone off the bedside table, switching her alarm off and looking at the time. 7am, Nicole had a couple of hours to kill before she went to work. Her dog Bernie was fast asleep at the end of her bed. She smiled seeing him sleeping there and rubbed her eyes. The night before the redhead had been texting Waverly, before she even added Waverly on Facebook Nicole had heard good things about the Earp girl, from Dolls and from her sister wynonna. She sounded like a really good friend and always there for the ones she loved. Nicole didn’t know why but she had to know more about the woman, when she first went onto Waverlys page she frowned seeing the brunette was in a relationship with a ‘boy man’ her brows furrowed seeing him in one of the pictures, sure he maybe looked good to look at, but that was all. Maybe that’s why Waverly was with him? To be seen? 

Snapping back to reality the redhead clicked onto her Facebook page and smiled seeing Waverly had replied to her. She didn’t know why, but at some points during her day the brunette was on her mind; wondering what she was doing, if she was okay. How her day was? Ugh stop it Nicole...don’t fall for a straight girl.. the taller woman scolded herself and smiled feeing her dogs tongue on her leg. “Bernie stop!” She giggled softly and pulled him up to a tight hug. It made her smile that Waverly liked dogs and she was definitely gonna take Bernie to Purgatory with her now. Forcing herself out of bed she opened the back door and watched Bernie run out to the small backyard and did his business.

Nicole leaned against the doorframe and watched Bernie running around the backyard, she yawned and ran a hand through her red locks. Feeling a small pool of arousal in her underwear the redhead groaned and rolled her eyes. Of course she would have dreams of Waverly in her sleep... Nicole found the brunette extremely attractive and maybe had stalked her photos before she passed out. Yeah that was the reason, Okay definitely do not think about Waverly before bed anymore. She told herself. Deciding to read the message from the Earp girl she smiled before quickly replying. 

(( Nicole is typing...))

Hahaha, of course I have a photo with Dolls and sightseeing! No one would ever believe my story if I didn’t actually have a photo with him ;) don’t overwork yourself! It sounds like your business is thriving! I’m so happy for you. What’s it like to own your own business? Of course I’ll bring Bernie with me! I’m actually just watching him run around our backyard right now. Yes I was asleep and I slept well thank you :) i think your asleep now? These time differences suck... but hey we will be in the same time zones soon enough ;) oh now Bernie is wanting me to feed him... hopefully I’ll hear from you soon :)  
Nic x


	4. Online 4

Waverlys POV;

The brunette was curled up on the couch with her 3 blankets plus a bonus, her and champ had another stupid pointless fight and sometimes she wondered why they even were still together. They had a fight because she left the light on!! The light? Seriously... she snorted at the thought and rolled over on her side. He wasn’t even home but the last thing Waverly wanted to do was sleep in the same bed he was in. Sniffling the Earp girl heard her phone vibrate and at first she didn’t want to look, thinking it was champ but then she grabbed her phone and smiled seeing Nicole’s name pop up. 

(( Waverly is typing...))

Thank you, business is actually great.... and it’s sometimes a challenge owing your own store but then it’s amazing also! He sounds so cute I wish I could watch him run around.... with you, I should be asleep but I’m just.... I don’t know, I can’t sleep. Yes we will be in the same time zone soon enough!! X

(( Nicole is typing....))

Are you okay? I don’t mean to overstep my place but you don’t sound too good... did something happen while I was asleep? You can talk to me.. about anything x

(( Waverly is typing...))

I’m just being silly... I had another stupid fight with my boyfriend and now I’m on the couch... he’s not home but I don’t wanna sleep in the same bed as him. He’s just so ugh, sorry.. I don’t want to bother you with this stuff.   
X

(( Nicole is typing...))

Hey you are not silly at all, I’m sorry you had a fight with him. Does it happen often? Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve the couch. You are not bothering me at all... I am getting ready for work but my replys might take a little longer than normal. But you are not bothering me. Please just stay safe.. xx

**

After reading the last message she felt her lower stomach stir and bit her lower lip, Texting with Nicole had instantly made her feel better and she felt the tears dry. No one had ever calmed her down so quickly and even just through a text... what was this girl doing to her? And what was with her stomach? That was definitely knew...

(( Waverly is typing....))

Erm, the fights? They are just silly stupid things and yeah they do happen a lot... I mean, sometimes 4 times a day now I think about it. You are so sweet I can’t even... Ive never really had someone care about my feelings before. I bet you look super cute in your work uniform.... I hope you have a safe day and yeah.... I probably should get some sleep soon... I will stay safe don’t worry about me xxx


	5. Online 5

Nicole’s POV;

Reading over Waverly’s last message made Nicole worry, yes she had never met the girl before but hearing that Waverly was upset and sleeping on the couch? That was definitely not okay in her books... damnit why couldn’t she be in purgatory right now? She could go over to Waverlys and make her feel better.... and, stop it Nicole. Waverly was definitely straight and the redhead hadn’t even told Waverly that she was into girls. I mean, if Waverly stalked her profile she would noticed.... it even said she ‘liked woman’ under her single status. Oh please why would Waverly stalk you? She has a boyfriend.. who obviously doesn’t treat her right...

‘Bark bark!’ 

Bernie snapped her out of her thoughts and she glanced down at him. “Okay buddie.” Nicole leaned down and petted his head, she pulled her boots on and then sat at the end of her bed. 

(( Nicole is typing....))

I’ll be fine, please just worry about yourself and be safe... I’m just sorry, I wish I was there so I could make you feel better and put a smile on your face. Sleep well love! have sweet dreams and I’ll speak to you soon :) <3 xx

**

Sitting at her desk throughout the day her mind was constantly on Waverly, she hoped the brunette was sleeping and wasn’t upset anymore. She hoped that stupid boy man would leave Waverly alone. She wanted to be cuddled up to the smaller girl on the couch... 

“Stop it!”

Nicole scolded herself and looked at the pen that was in her hand, paperwork was always boring and took up most of her day. She wanted to be out there and helping people but Dolls said she had to finish all her paperwork before they could get transferred to Purgatory. The redhead hoped it would put a smile on Waverlys face when she told her she was coming to purgatory. Her eyes kept looking at her phone that was sitting on the desk next to her, there was no blue light so she knew there was no new messages. But in a way Nicole was glad that Waverly was probably sleeping and having cute dreams. Nicole thought Waverlys soul needed to be protected at all costs.

“Oh my god stop it...” Nicole shook her head and looked up seeing dolls giving her a weird look. She gave him a weird smile and he walked back over to his office. She was just thankful he didn’t ask what was wrong with her.. 

**

Finally quitting time rolled around and they both walked out together. “I’ll see you tomorrow Haught, get that paperwork done and we’ll be in purgatory before you know it.” He gave her a knowing smile and walked over to his car; she stood there with a blush on her cheeks. Was it that obvious? No, he was just messing with her.... walking the few blocks back to her apartment Nicole stopped to get herself a coffee and donut.


End file.
